Question: Ben starts counting at 36, and he counts by fives. If 36 is the 1st number that Ben counts. what is the 15th number that he counts?
What is the first number that he counts? $36$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + 5 \\ &= 41\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 36 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 46\end{align*}$ What is the 15th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&36 + (14\times5) \\ &= 36 + 70 \\ &= 106\end{align*}$